


From storm and south

by epithetta



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll meet you in our spot, someday," Jack whispers through your curls when he holds you one last time before getting on the trucks that take the boys away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From storm and south

**Author's Note:**

> Written utilising the writerinadrawer prompt 4.1, which must include the sentence, "I've been waiting for this," and mention a TV show that aired in the 20th century. Thank you to 51stcenturyfox for the beta.

"I'll meet you in our spot, someday," Jack whispers through your curls when he holds you one last time before getting on the trucks that take the boys away. You don't place much faith in him, actually. But every five years you go to that place fresh with untouched grass, unplanned fields. You lie on the ground and wait for Jack, and he never comes. 

When Jack Jr. shows years later, you are old; it is on your doorstep, not some romantic windswept Thorn Birds tract of land. You tease him about how much he resembles his father, but there's always some hint, some tugging on that part of your heart, going _pit-pat, pit-pat_. It used to be love, now it's an artificial valve. 

Jack says his father is dead. 

You find yourself up there, staring at the stars, when he comes, phantom from the war, that long coat flapping like a grim scythe in the tall grass. 

"I've been waiting for this," you say, hands straining for skin and bone and muscle on his body. His lips are softer now that there aren't planes overhead. He grasps your face in his ageless hands and kisses you, kisses you young.


End file.
